


My only love

by marychanpotterhead



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M-preng, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marychanpotterhead/pseuds/marychanpotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke rompe con Orochimaru este se siente terrible ahogándose en los recuerdos, mientras que Gaara tiene el corazón destrozado al perder su oportunidad con Naruto. (AU/ Yaoi/ slash/Mpreg/ si no te gusta no leas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me ha gustado Orochimaru y creo que es un Uke asi que he decidido jugar con el

_Hola, he decidido jugar un poco con esto personajes es yaoi tiene algunas faltas ortográficas espero que disfruten_

_parejas: Sasuke xOrochimaru_

_Gaara x Naruto_

**Roto**

Así era como estaba, roto; roto por creer que podría permanecer con el todo el tiempo, que no se marcharía de su lado nunca. Pero otra vez sobrestimo las cosas el hilo que los sostenía se había roto y quedo como siempre en el aire recogiendo los pedazos de una historia que no se borraría nunca.

Suspiro miró su reloj casi eran las seis su novio o mejor dicho el hombre con quien tenía sexo. Ya no sabía que eran, solo dos cuerpos que se desean y su egoísmo por mantenerlo atado a él, pero la estrategia le fallo y salió perdiendo. Movió sus dedos alrededor de la taza su cabello negro y largo jugaba con el viento el aroma del sexo rápido pegado a su piel "se lo merece, él se acuesta con el rubio" esas palabras llenaron su mente y sus ojos dorados centellaron como los de un reptil.

Un joven alto de mirada imponente y ojos tan negro como la noche se hizo espacio entre la multitud que abarrotaba el pequeño café, diviso al mayor en misma mesa de la terraza donde se habían visto por primera vez. Suspiro " _es lo mejor para los dos"_  pensó un poco ofuscado siguió caminado hasta llegar hacia donde estaba el hombre de ojos dorados, mirada intensa, labios sedosos y cuerpo de ensueño. Desplego una silla y se sentó.

El mayor le miro sabía lo que iba a pasar: si, ya habían tenido suficiente de ambos lo dos estaban en un tipo de relación dañina, pero él no quería perderlo.

_Lamento llegar tarde. Había mucho trafico_se disculpo Sasuke. Orochimaru clavo sus ojos en la marca de su cuello.

_Si, yo también me retrase un poco_ Sasuke lo observo. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus pómulos enrojecidos

_¿Qué tal tu día?

_No mucho. Cirugías, órganos obstruidos, accidentes. Lo normal

_Sí, lo suponía

_¿Quieres algo?

_No, estoy bien

El silencio los invadió se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada, el viento movió la rama de los árboles. Entonces el mayor decidió romper el silencio ¿para qué postergar más lo inevitable? Si su relación estaba hecha añicos

_Creo que acabamos de comprender que lo nuestro llego a su final. ¿No? que sin mi puedes continuar

_Esto no es lo que pensé. Ya no siento que estemos conectados_Sasuke miro lo miro directo a los ojos_ Ya no te amo

Orochimaru se perdió en esos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, pero prefirió disfrazar su dolor con indiferencia. Dejo la taza de café a un lado por su mente un torrente de locuras pasaron como una bandada de gavilanes. Besos, mordidas, noches de lluvia, su cuerpo abrazado a la espalda de Sasuke sus manos alrededor de su cuello el fuego recorriendo sus venas y la dulce culminación  _"no volveré a beber la dulce miel que probé en tus labios"_

_Bien, supongo que por ahora no hay nada que hablar_se acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja_muchas cosas por olvidar tal vez.

_Es así de simple. No puedo estar más contigo_le dio un sorbo a su café_fue bueno mientras duro, pero he dejado de amarte. Ya no se puede arreglar

_Espero que seas feliz Sasuke kun_Orochimaru se removió incomodo_ Tal vez Naruto borre de tus labios mis besos

_No tuve intención de dañarte_se paso la mano por el pelo_ Mi corazón pertenece a otro, adiós

Se levantó de la silla, dejo unos dólares en la mesa y el mayor lo miro dolido, era como si estuviera pagando por un servicio, un vaso sucio luego de usarlo que debe ser desechado. El corazón de Orochimaru latía rápido su estómago se revolvió quería gritar con desesperación, decirle, implorarle que no se fuera que le necesitaba más de lo que se imaginaba y que aunque pasaran mil años nunca podría olvidarse de él, que sin él la vida no le valía de nada pero opto por tragarse sus miserias y palabras suplicantes. Agarro los dólares los lanzo al piso saco unos de su bolsillo y dejo propina para el mesero.

Salió del lugar lo diviso por última vez, consciente de que nunca más volvería a ese café. Comenzó a caminar por las frías calles se detuvo en una tienda compro helado y gomitas comestibles, pero cuando iba a pagar pensó en que tal vez eran muchos dulces así que dejo las gomitas tomo unas fresas y las pago salió de la tienda con su pequeño botín en una nube de suspiros. Esa noche estaría solo de nuevo, solo sin caricias ni besos, solo en su fría cama sin sueños

Madara se sentía ofuscado, furioso y angustiado. Había tenido una horrible pelea con Hashirama le había dicho que él no era dueño de sus sentimientos, _"estúpido senju siempre pensando que lo sabes todo_ " tiro el cigarro al piso y lo aplasto con sus pies subió las escaleras del edificio con fastidio iba a visitar a la única persona que visitaba siempre que tenía un problema o se sentía solo o estaba furioso, iba a visitar a su ex, ya que su querido hermano estaba de "paseo" con el idiota del Senju menor " _por kami como Izuna pudo_   _fijarse_   _en semejante troglodita"._ Una vocecita chillona le devolvió su respuesta "así como tú no puedes dejar de pensar en su hermano mayor" apretó los puños odiaba que su subconsciente se saliera con la suya. Llego al tercer piso doblo una esquina y se detuvo en el número 310, toco la puerta y unos ojos dorados bastante opacos le devolvieron la mirada.

_¿Qué novedad? ¿Problemas con tu cuñado?_pregunto Orochimaru como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

_No menciones a los estúpidos Senjus, por favor

_No puedes ignorarlos para siempre, tu hermano se casara con uno y entonces estarán emparentados

_Enserio, cállate ya

Orochimaru sonrió con suficiencia, pero la sonrisa no ilumino sus ojos se tiro en el sofá cogiendo su bote de helado y se llevó una cucharada a l aboca saboreando el frio que adormecía su paladar y bajaba como una bola fría por su garganta. Madara tomo una fresa del cuenco y la envolvió con su lengua arrugo la cara al sentir el dulce en su boca  _"demasiado sabrosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado azucarada, al igual que Hashirama"_

_No tienes algo más atractivo

_¿Quieres whisky de malta o un buen vino añejado?

_Busca el whisky. Las fresas están demasiado dulces

El peli-negro se paró paso por su lado con su andar peculiar dejo que Madara lo siguiera hacia el pequeño mini bar cogió dos vasos y una botella de whiky de malta lo suficientemente añejado como para emborrachar a cualquiera de unos cuantos tragos pero para ellos era perfecto tenían una buena resistencia, el Uchiha llevo los vasos y regreso al mueble. Orochimaru destapo la botella y vertió el líquido en los vasos.

Madara se llevó uno a los labios, dejo que el alcohol se alojara en su garganta pensando en tal vez una aventurilla con su ex lograría alejar los labios del Senju pero un vago recuerdo de lo feliz que se veía el menor en los brazos de su sobrino le golpeo como una bola de béisbol le miro a los ojos y encontró un pequeño vacío en ellos.

Orochimaru jugaba con el helado y el Whisky colocando las fresas alrededor del vaso y dejando que el alcohol derritiera el dulce. " _Así como se derriten mis sueños, así como se destruyen mis ilusiones"_ Sintió como un mar abrasador se posaba en sus venas la furia le envolvió quería gritar, romper, destrozar, quería olvidar a Sasuke. Agarro el vaso con fuerza y se lo tomo de una sola estocada volvió a servir y repitió la misma acción para luego estrellar el vaso contra la pared.

Madara arqueo una ceja lo miro a los ojos y entonces comprendió; tal vez su sobrino habría cometido un error o quizá estaban teniendo una de sus peleas. Dejo su vaso en la mesita, tomo unas fresas y la remojo en el líquido ambarino las llevo a la boca saboreando el licor y el dulce de la fruta

_¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Orochimaru compuso una sonrisa amarga, dolido, jalo la botella y se dio un trago bastante largo, sintió el escozor y cerró los ojos, no quería decir aquello en voz alta

_Termino_dijo en un hilo de voz cansado_todo acabo

_yo… no sé qué decir…_Madara se removió incomo, estaba sorprendido_ pensé que iban a durar mas

_¿Pensaste que se quedaría conmigo?_Orochimaru volvió a sonreír_no soy de esos al que llevan a casa les presentan a sus padres y lucen un anillo en el anular. Si al final solo sirvo para pasar el rato

_¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú eres un buen prospecto!_dijo Madara tratando de animarle_ Deja de decir estupideces

_Lo dice el que me dejo botado en  _Dubái_

_No te deje botado tu no quisiste regresar conmigo

_Si tan solo no te hubieras acostado con el idiota ese, las cosas hubieran sido mejor_dijo Orochimaru con molestia

_Acéptalo. No soy bueno en las relaciones_concluyo Madara dándole un sorbo a su vaso

_supongo que después de todo me persigue un mal para atraer imbéciles

_Si, pues yo no fui un imbécil

_No, pero tienes una manía de correr hacia otro lado cuando las cosas se tornan serias_Madara se mordió el labio inferior y levanto su copa

_Por nosotros

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose con intensidad. Madara agarro la botella y le dio un trago rápido luego se la pasó al peli-negro que bebió un sorbo se incorporó y se sentó en las piernas de Madara, lo beso con hambre tratando de ahogar sus ansias en otro cuerpo; uno que no se asemejaba nada al de Sasuke.

Madara le quito la botella dejándola a un lado lo tomo de la cintura su lengua exquisita su pasión infinita que le volvía loco pero por alguna razón ahora no surtía ningún efecto más bien se sentía mal, por aprovecharse de la situación y porque muy en el fondo un vocecita chillona le gritaba con reproche "Hashirama" "Hashirama"

Orochimaru se apartó rompiendo el beso un poco ofuscado furioso consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido por permitirse ¿soñar quizá? ¿Dónde había quedado el corazón de hierro? Al que nada lo importunaba, el pasaba de amante en amante sin importarle nada pero ahora estaba cayendo con un nombre sobre su cabeza Sasuke

_Lo siento, no quise hacerlo yo

_Te entiendo, es como si quisieras apagar tu fuego conmigo pero sabes que te saldrá mal porque es como una copia barata pero ambos sabemos que no quieres una falsificación. Te gusta la original entonces duele porque no puedes tenerla o no sabes cómo hacerla tuya

Orochimaru lo miro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y entonces comprendió. Se tapó la boca, Madara se tironeo el cabello cerró los ojos frustrado. Lo había comprendido Hashirama se había metido en su ser, con su risa, con sus estupideces con su dulce miel con su ternura

_¿Te gusta el novio de tu hermano?_Pregunto de repente

_Me gusta Hashirama y no sé qué hacer. Ayer nos gritamos

_¿Por qué?

_Por ti, piensa que aun siento algo por ti y que no puede competir con eso

_Porque no le aclaraste que entre nosotros no hay nada

_Porque es más fácil huir que quedarse_dijo en tono serio

_Solo soy tu amigo, más tu amigo que tu ex_le acaricio el pelo como si fuera un niño_creo que nuestra relación fue de amigos con derecho, ahora ve a buscarlo y dile que pueden arreglarlo

_¿No te vas a suicidar? ¿Cierto?

_No, todavía me quedan muchos niños a quienes operar

_Hazlo por tus pacientes, mantente vivo

_Estaré bien. Ahora largo de mi casa zoquete

_Está bien

Madara se incorporó dio unos pasos hacia la puerta se giró antes de abrirla, Orochimaru alzo una ceja incrédulo.

_Te ayudare a buscar un mejor departamento, uno con más espacio y donde puedas sembrar plantas

_Me gusta este. Solo lo pintare y sacare algunas cosas

El Uchiha salió dejando una sensación de vacío en la estancia Orochimaru miro su apartamento " _tal vez sea mejor un cambio, muebles nuevos quizá"_  se quedó allí hundiéndose como el helado en whisky, comiendo fresas y con una soledad que lo embargaba.

Estaban en un parque la risa de los niños llenaban la estancia jóvenes paseaban ilusionados en una burbuja rosa, el también vivió en una de esas burbujas pero a medias sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules pensando en que tal vez debía suponerlo él no era Sasuke y no podía darle lo que quería había tenido las migajas de amor de Naruto durante mucho tiempo y siempre temía que llegara un día en el que el rubio le dejara para irse con su amante de medio tiempo Sasuke Uchiha. Así que ese día había llegado más rápido de lo que pensó, ahora estaba allí para decirle adiós a lo único que más amaba pero eso no importaba porque Naruto sería feliz a costa de su dolor.

Miraba de soslayo a Gaara, se sentía fatal sucio como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más terrible del mundo y ¿no era eso lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba destrozándole la vida a una persona que lo había amado incondicionalmente lo estaba dejando porque simplemente no era a quien quería, se preguntó dónde habían quedado los besos la pasión paseos en moto ratos acostados en la cama hablando sin nada que hacer pero todo eso lo hacía con un amigo ¿cierto? Y eso era Gaara su mejor amigo que lo ayudo mientras tenía una difícil relación con Sasuke " _pero ahora él es libre Sasuke es libre y solo mío"_

 ___ ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?_pregunto en tono suave

_Iré a parís, voy a estudiar ciencias políticas o quizá ingeniería mecánica

_¡Te vas! ¡Pero porque!

La voz asombrada de Naruto lo estremeció pero luego de pensar un poco se arrepintió de haber preguntado semejante estupidez estaba claro porque se marchaba, era obvio nadie quiere ver al amor de su vida pasear con otro muy feliz es como una puñalada en el pecho, un dolor lento y palpitante.

Naruto se quedó callado, no sabía que decir Gaara era algo más que su amigo lo quería muchísimo pero Sasuke era su amor y por el se había tragado su orgullo había esperado había guardado su amor en una caja de cristal esperándolo y ahora por fin estaba a sus pies no podía desechar su felicidad

_Lo siento. Siento no poder ¡amarte como te mereces! Y si soy un ¡carbón! Una alimaña pero entiende yo amo a Sasuke, es como mi droga no podría estar sin él, siempre fue el ¡diablos! ¡Maldito corazón!

_Yo le dije al corazón que no te amara que te dejara ir_Gaara sonrió triste_pero se burló en mi cara

_Vete y espero que encuentres un amor tan grande como el mío

_Que seas feliz, muy feliz

Gaara coloco sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas Naruto miro los deslumbrantes ojos verdes sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas era como el cielo cuando de se nubla, Gaara se le apretó la garganta, las palabras se rehusaban a salir sus labios se juntaron, consciente de que iba hacer el último beso, el ultimo de toda su vida " _el último beso de amor verdadero"_ Unas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de ambos Naruto se sentía fatal se odiaba odiaba el daño que le estaba ocasionando. Gaara se acercó a él abrazándolo con fuerza queriendo grabar su calor en su cuerpo la suavidad de su piel su corazón latía con fuerza se separó despacio lo miro con intensidad y beso su manos.

_Tu eres lo único que he amado en el mundo eres el amor de mi vida eres mi reflejo pero ahora te estoy dejando en libertad Naruto. Porque te amo

Gaara se incorporó le dio la espalda y susurro un adiós. El rubio sintió como una parte de su corazón se quebraba, pero era necesario así era el amor cruel y hermoso. El aire frio los envolvió mientras los pasos de Gaara se alejaban, esa noche partiría en un avión hacia Francia, para volver algún día tal vez.

Naruto seco sus lágrimas, comenzó a caminar en hacia su departamento, la brisa le alborotaba el cabello su mente viajo a los ojos de Sasuke, los besos y su caricias una sonrisa se posó en su labios  _"es solo mío, ahora me pertenece"_  una calidez reconfortante lo invadió, comenzó a caminar más rápido, casi a correr cruzo varias esquinas y llego hasta un edificio, se detuvo para contemplarlo, luego de unos segundos saco la llave tomo el elevador hasta el segundo piso salió como un rayo amarillo doblo un corredor y se detuvo en una puerta color azul, metió la llave y abrió la puerta.

Su sonrisa se ensancho sus ojos se iluminaron una calidez rodeo su cuerpo acompañado de la sonrisa diminuta de su amante. Sasuke lo esperaba sentado en el sofá con ropa cómoda mientras leía una revista de cocina Naruto se sentó a su lado lo beso con ansias juntaron sus manos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos: estaban en casa y eso nadie lo podía negar

_Te extrañe_le susurro Sasuke al oído

_Yo también _se perdió un rato en el ónix de su amante_te amo

_Yo también Naruto

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de su paz interior llenándose se besos sintiendo como la magia del amor lo envolvía ajenos a los daños a terceros que estaban produciendo ellos dos en su burbuja como debía ser.

En un departamento un hombre fumaba un habano el humo se esparcía por el balcón la ciudad oscura la estrellas brillando en cielo le dieron un poco de nostalgia al pensar en unos ojos negros y una sonrisa retorcida. " _Madara, espero que estés bien con tu ex"_ camino por todo el balcón su cabello recogido alzo las manos al aire como queriendo alcanzar las estrellas unos toques en la puerta le hicieron fruncir el ceño. "¿ _Tobirama, habrá tenido algún problema con Madara? lo habrá corrido otra vez"_ sonrió al recordar lo feliz que estaba su hermano lo dichoso que era al tener a su amor cerca. Camino hacia la puerta giro la perilla y dejo para que la abriera retomando su camino hacia la terraza los pasos silenciosos lo siguieron y un olor particular lo inundo se giró despacio y levanto un ceja curioso al ver al dueño de su mal parado en frente de el con semblante preocupado y algo atormentado

_Pensé que no quería volver a verme jamás

_¿No que te ibas de la ciudad?

_¿A qué viniste? Si es por lastima ahórrate tus migajas de afecto_apago el tabaco, lo miro directo a los ojos desalmando al Uchiha_no las necesito

_Vine a disculparme_voz de Madara salió como un susurró en la penumbra

_Disculpa aceptada_dijo tratando de aparentar tono frio

_yo… no entiendes… no sé cómo me sentirme realmente. Algo en la forma que te mueves tu forma de ser me hace sentir como que no puedo vivir sin ti, es como una ráfaga de un  _no seque_  algo extraño y cálido que me lleva hasta el final…. Quiero que te quedes

Hashirama se quedó en silencio observándolo, nunca pensó que el rígido y orgulloso Madara Uchiha le diría eso, sonrió con calidez y dulzura se acercó y deposito un beso en los labios suaves tomándolo de la cintura

_Al principio fue como un capricho, luego fue como una fiebre por atraparte dando vueltas y vueltas a tu alrededor hasta que comprendí que en verdad me gustabas. No fue gran cosa, no es como algo que tomas o te lo dan, es algo que surge así de repente

_Eres un loco maniático, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

_Yo tampoco es divertido porque tú hiciste este pequeño agujero aquí_Hashirama se toco el corazón_y ahora lo estas cerrando

_No soy bueno en las relaciones de parejas. Siempre huyo cuando todo se vuelve muy serio_Madara beso la comisura de sus labios_Estoy dispuesto a quedarme si te quedas también

_Nunca pretendería marcharme de tu lado. A menos que tú me lo pidas

Hashirama tomo el rostro en sus manos lo beso con dulzura pasión envolviendo sus lenguas en una danza dulce y llena de pasión saciando su sed desbordando calidez y felicidad porque Madara sabía que había encontrado alguien que le besaba el alma así tenía que ser

Las semanas pasaron y todo regreso a la normalidad o eso trataba de aparentar Orochimaru trataba de olvidarse del chico que le rompió el corazón pero viéndolo todos los días en el mismo hospital en la sala de emergencias no era fácil pero no imposible por eso se esforzaba y alguno que otro día aceptaba la compañía de Kabuto. Quería ahogar sus penas vengar todas las infidelidades con él borrar la esencia de su cuerpo y pareciera como si funcionaba pero en algunas noche su recuerdo le atacaba como ladrón en la noche. Trato de borrar esos pensamientos termino de escribir las indicaciones en el historial de uno de sus pacientes y salió para llevarlo a la sala de información lo dejo y salió hacia su consultorio donde tenía sus cosas. Se quitó la bata, la camiseta de color azul ajeno a unos ojos negros que lo observaban.

Unas manos suaves lo acariciaron por detrás, abrazándolo, se giró despacio para encontrarse con su amante de medio tiempo Kabuto lo beso sin previo aviso las manos de Orochimaru se perdieron en la cintura del otro jugueteando intensifico en beso, sabiendo que esa noche tal vez sería más corta pero ahogaría sus penas con él olvidaría lo que tenía que ser olvidado llenado su vacío con pequeñas migajas.

_¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?_pregunto Orochimaru entre susurros

_Es viernes podemos ir a mi departamento y tener una pequeña fiesta

_Suena bien

_Me cambiare y te veo en emergencias en unos segundos

_Claro

Kabuto se fue dejando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del hombre mayor no era Sasuke pero se mantendría ocupado y hasta podría jurar que le empezaba a gustar aquel chico listo de cabello blanco anteojos sonrisa soñadora: era especial

Bajo las escaleras se despidió del personal de trabajo y llego a la sala de emergencias donde un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color estaba dándole una reprimenda a unos internos se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hasta que Kabuto lo tomo de la mano Orochimaru comenzó a caminar sin percatarse de que Sasuke fruncía el ceño ante la visión de esas manos entrelazadas.


	2. Enganchado a ti

Enganchado a ti 

Varios meses habían pasado desde que su vida había cambiado, ahora se despertaba con una orbes azules mirándole con ternura, una boca rosada regando besos por su torso, unas manos suaves dando caricias prohibidas, si todo había cambiado y se sentía feliz solo algunas noches recordaba la pasión de unos ojos dorados.  
Sasuke se estiro y comenzó jugar con los mechones dorados, se veía tan hermoso su rubio durmiente, no podía creer que toda la vida fuera así, besos, caricias, te quieros regados por todos los lados es como un sueño encantado. Naruto se removió y abrió sus ojos para posarlo en los ónixs tan negros y hermosos, le encantaba todo de ese hombre imponente que lograba desarmarlo, amaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo, su corazón latía desbocado y el causante de sus sonrisas  
-buenos días amor__solto con voz cantarina  
-buen día__Sasuke se acercó para robarle un beso  
-amo tus besos mañaneros___Naruto se relamió los labios__son tan dulces  
-si… yo amo el sexo antes del desayuno  
-sí, eso también, pero no creo que tenga tiempo  
-tenemos 20 minutos  
Naruto se levantó de la cama despacio, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, dándole una invitación a Sasuke, entro al baño y dejo la puerta abierta, el agua comenzó a mojar su cuerpo, su piel suave, tersa, una gotas de jabón viajaban por su cuerpo, sus manos tomaron la esponja despacio comenzó a frotarla por el cuello, sus curvas, su trasero firme, masajeando su miembro con parsimonia, dejando que el Uchiha se deleitara con las caricias obscena que le daba a su cuerpo.  
Sasuke entro en la bañera, le quito la esponja de las manos, comenzó a tallarle la espalda, besando la piel húmeda y resbalosa, mordiendo su cuello, succionando su clavícula, pasando su lengua como brocha, las manos grandes viajaron hacia el torso, tocando y enjabonando sus pezones enrojecidos, frotándolos despacio, una mano exprimió la esponja entre sus nalgas. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, su lengua no dejaba de lamer, una mordida en la redondez de su trasero envió espasmos de placer a su polla, un dedo toco su esfínter, dando un recorrido vertical de arriba abajo, un gemido gutural salió de la boca del rubio, Sasuke le propino otra mordida en sus nalgas, bajo más hacia sus piernas, recorriéndola con la lengua sintiendo el agua correr sobre su cabeza, sus manos subieron como tallando una escultura, se posaron en las caderas afiladas hasta desviarse hacia el miembro duro.  
Un jadeo escapo de los labios de Naruto, un cosquilleo lo invadió haciendo que se estremeciera, un escalofrió subió como rayo erizando todos los bellos de su nuca, su boca se secó, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la lengua de su novio jugueteando con sus testículos, acariciando su miembro duro, sus manos se aferraron al cabello de Sasuke que succionaba despacio el falo endurecido, uno dedos presionaron los botones enrojecidos y erectos de su pecho, otro gemido escapo de sus labios, el agua caía sobre sus cuerpo empapándolo, los espasmos comenzaron a llenar su vientre, el calor recorría cada recóndito lugar, la sangre bombeando con fuerza: era un volcán preparándose para explotar.  
La lengua de Sasuke subió por el camino de bellos dorados, mordisqueo su vientre, se paró a jugar con el ombligo, sus manos acariciaban las nalgas sin ningún rastro de vergüenza o pudor, indicando que todo él le pertenecía. Subió mas, hacia los pezones rosados, los envolvió en su lengua, los acaricio sacando gemidos dulces de aquella boca roja e hinchada, las orbes azules lo miraron con intensidad, Sasuke lo beso estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, mordiendo despacio sus labios, la espalda de Naruto pego en el cristal de la regadera, su cuerpo mojado dibujaba una silueta obscena, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Llevo un dedo a los labios del rubio, quien los chupo con fuerza, un hilo de saliva resbalo por su barbilla, Sasuke sintió una punzada en su miembro palpitante, estaba caliente y deseoso de hundirse dentro de Naruto para arremeterlo contra la pared, escuchar sus gritos hasta volverlo loco. Esa visión encendió algo en su cuerpo, saco los dedos despacio los paso por el esfínter, le separo las nalgas, comenzó a hundirlos.  
Naruto tembló por la intromisión, su miembro duro goteaba el líquido pre-seminal, sus ojos nublados por el placer, movió su cadera incitado a su pareja a que moviera los dedos, para llevarlos más a dentro, sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke caliente, rígido, fuerte sobre el suyo, acoplándose a perfección, su espalda pegando en el cristal de la regadera, la gotitas de agua caían conformando una melodía extraña con sus respiraciones y jadeos. Movió los dedos despacio, ensanchando el estrecho espacio caliente, delicioso, palpitante, más gemidos escapaban de sus labios junto con un par de gruñidos, los movía rápido, dentro fuera, dentro fuera. Como una danza que no quería acabara jamás  
Sus bocas se entrelazaron, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, dientes mordisqueando, uñas arañaban la piel sensible, un jadeo escapo de la boca de Sasuke al sentir las uñas de su amante en su espalda. Lo giro pegando su mejilla al cristal, separándole las piernas aún más, roso el falo duro y caliente por su entrada, la boca de Naruto se arqueo, su aliento empañaba el cristal, las manos del Uchiha lo apretaron fuerte, le abrió las nalgas y entro de una sola estocada sacándole el aire y terminado con su dulce tormento  
Un choque eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal, su sistema nervioso estaba totalmente descontrolado, su sangre bombeaba caliente por todo su cuerpo, su miembro presionado contra el cristal goteando semen, el calor acumulado en su vientre bajo más hasta invadirlo por completo. Sasuke le mordió la oreja, repaso la lengua por su cuello, deleitándose con la dulce sensación que le daba el interior del rubio. Le dio una nalgada se movió despacio arranco un grito gutural y placentero  
-ahh… Sasuke… si… ahh que-caliente…  
-tu estas deliciosamente apretado  
-dámelo todo, quiero sentirte  
-lo que mi bebe quiere, mi bebe lo tiene  
Arremetió duro en su interior, sin ningún remordimiento, entro y salió varias veces, un hilo de saliva resbalo por la boca de su amante, sus manos arañaban el cristal sin compasión así como la polla de Sasuke le estaba haciendo delirar. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose lleno, deseado, sucio y amado. Movió su cadera aumentando el ritmo, más gemidos salieron de su boca, echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo espasmos surcaban su cuerpo, una ola de calor abrasadora lo envolvió, arqueo la espalda y se corrió con fuerza manchando el cristal, su vista se nublo y sintió como si estuviera lejos saboreando la más dulce de las mieles prohibidas. Sus piernas temblaron y Sasuke lo sostuvo.  
Sin dejar que se recuperara del orgasmo, lo giro, sus orbes zafiro lo observaban con la locura en ellos, nublados por el éxtasis, la pasión resplandeciendo en ellos, sus labios hinchados por sus besos: era un monumento al erotismo, lo jalo hacia él se apodero de sus labios, pego la espalda al cristal húmedo por los rastros de su orgasmo, le separo la piernas, doblo sus rodillas y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, con movimientos lentos, pero certeros, tocando su próstata, ahogándolo en un mar de sensaciones arrastrándolo consigo hacia la locura. Naruto le jalo el cabello, aferrando sus manos en él, enredándolo, tirando, mordió su labio cuando sintió otra estocada dura, deliciosa y paralizante.  
Ambos cuerpos le dieron rienda suelta a su locura, los cuerpos unidos en uno solo, los arañazos, besos, mordidas, el calor extendiéndose por ambos cuerpos, sus lenguas entrelazadas, los gemidos y gritos inundando la estrecha regadera, las gotas de agua cubriendo las paredes, el cristal empañado por el calor corporal, los besos frenéticos que causaban espasmos de placer alrededor de ambos cuerpos. Sasuke aumento su ritmo tocando el lugar correcto para llevar a su pareja hacia éxtasis infinito. Naruto cerro lo ojos y se dejó ir lejos, alto sintiendo como todo su interior se derretía en manos de Sasuke, arrastrándolo hacia un sueño efímero de exquisito placer.  
Su esfínter apretó más el falo caliente, Sasuke gruño, clavo sus manos en la cintura de su amante, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, susurro un “naruto” en su oído y se corrió con fuerza, con los ojos nublados, saboreando el éxtasis de una forma diferente.  
Ambos cayeron en la bañera con las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones a mil por hora, las mejillas sonrojadas y llenos de semen, se quedaron allí durante unos segundos  
-creo que llegare tarde__dijo Sasuke despacio acomodando el cuerpo de su amante  
-sí, un poco tarde__sonrio de lado__pero valió la pena  
-si, eso fue especial  
-estoy de acuerdo  
Sasuke tomo shampooh, lo rego en la esponja y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de naruto mientras que el rubio le restregaba el cabello, luego de unos minutos ambos estaban cambiados, listos para dejar el nido de amor y adentrarse en la escandalosa ciudad  
******  
Un hombre de unos 35años estaba sentado en la meseta de la cocina, tomando su café, sus ojos negros contemplaban el añillo en su dedo anular, una risita tonta salió de sus labios, dejo su taza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación principal, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y espero.  
Un hombre alto de pelo platinado cruzo sus ojos con él, dejo de abrocharse los botones de su camisa, acorto la distancia y lo envolvió en sus brazos  
-buenos días precioso__dijo con voz suave  
-hola__Izuna le extendió la taza de café, robándole un beso  
-gracias  
Izuna se zafó de sus brazos, camino hacia la cama y le ayudo a ponerse la corbata, sus ojos negros brillantes y hermosos escondían un misterio, Tobirama entrecerró los ojos, se dedicó a observarlo, hasta que no pudo aguantar más la pequeña risita de “niño travieso”  
-¿qué? ¿Planeando alguna travesura?  
-para nada__volvió a reír  
-¿seguro?  
Izuna se encogió de hombros y termino de hacer el nudo, camino hacia la cama para buscar el saco, miro su anillo de forma misteriosa, Tobirama frunció el ceño  
-si  
-¿eh?  
-acepto, acepto casarme contigo Senju Tobirama  
El mundo se congelo para ambos, el tiempo se detuvo, Tobirama sintió como si una ola de felicidad abrasadora lo arrastrara, se sentía el hombre más feliz, cuando se lo pidió hace meses atrás el Uchiha dijo que tenía que pensarlo y ahora lo había logrado. Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lo llenaba de besos su risa, se extendió por todo el departamento, el sol y la brisa tibia de la mañana les saludaron  
-me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo  
-lo se  
-quiero que sepas, que te amo mucho más de lo que podría imaginar, eres lo más especial que tengo y si volviera a nacer me enamoraría de ti de nuevo  
-eso también lo se  
Se paró de puntillas y junto sus labios, rodeando el cuello con sus manos, saboreando el amargo de café junto con su sabor característico, sus besos sabían a fruta fresca  
-tenemos que ir a trabajar  
-lastima, quisiera quedarme aquí contigo  
-si lo sé, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer señor Senju  
-tienes razón, señor Uchiha de Senju  
-te amo  
-yo también  
Se dieron unos besos rápido, para luego terminar de arreglarse. Media hora después Izuna iba con la sonrisa más radiante que nunca por los pasillos del hospital, era el jefe de cirugía en Konoha hospital, paso por los pasillos luciendo demasiado feliz, iba directo hacia el consultorio de su amigo y excuñado. Mientras caminaba todos les dirigían miradas de curiosidad, pues estaba radiante.  
Llego hasta el consultorio, abrió la puerta y se adentró sin tocar, para encontrarse a un Orochimaru revisando su itinerario, el Uchiha sonrió radiante cuando el pediatra le prestó atención, entrecerró los ojos y alzo una ceja  
-buenos días Izuna  
-buen día Oro chan__Orochimaru cerro el historial y saco su estetoscopio  
-¿sucedió algo esta mañana?  
-acepte casarme con Tobi  
-wow, ¿tu hermano lo sabe?  
-no, pero creo que no armara mucho alboroto, en todo caso Hashirama se encargara de convencerlo fallándoselo hasta el cansancio  
En ese momento Orochimaru que estaba bebiendo un café expreso, casi se ahoga por el comentario, para luego empezar a reír como desquiciado, es que imaginar al imponente Uchiha Madara de pasivo era algo impensable, negó con la cabeza tratando de remediar su risa  
-creo que lo que dicen es cierto__Izuna lo miro extrañado__el amor es ciego y viene acompañado de la locura  
-sí, el amor es ciego, loco y algunas veces puede resultar doloroso  
Algo dentro del él se quebró un poquito, el Uchiha lo miro con ternura, Orochimaru levanto las manos en señal de “no quiero hablar de eso” pue ya tenía suficiente con ver a Sasuke en el hospital, no necesitaba que otro Uchiha lo consolara o le recordara que ahora sus noches son más cortas o las ocupa un chico de cabello platinado  
-estas bien  
-mejor que nunca  
-¿en verdad no quieres hablar?  
-no, esa herida es difícil de cicatrizar, pero se está cerrando  
-me alegro__se paro de la silla con demaciada energía__porque será mi caballero de ¡honor!  
-¡que! ¡Estás loco! ¡No! No eso es una locura  
-claro que si, además Itachi regresa de Italia y está muy mono  
-¿y supongo que quieres hacer de casamentero?  
-Itachi es un buen prospecto, mejor que Sasuke  
-¿te recuerdo porque se largó a Italia?  
-Deidara es solo un fantasma de su pasado, ya maduro, y tiene un buen paquete  
-¡Izuna! Es tu sobrino, ¡Dios! No hables como si lo vendes al mejor postor  
-necesitas divertirte, salir a conocer una buena polla que te quite las ganas  
-ya tengo un culo al cual follar, gracias  
-¿el chico nerd de plástica? ¿Enserio? Eso es como tener sexo vainilla todo el tiempo, es como beber yogurt light  
-si dejas de hablar de Itachi acepto ser tu muñequita de muestra en tu boda  
-perfecto, te veo el viernes para idear todo  
-si, ahora largo

Sasuke llego a la sala de emergencias relajado, pensando en el mejor sexo de su vida, olvidando los besos de una lengua conocida y la silueta de un hombre de pelo negro largo y espeso. Tomo los historiales en sus manos, empezó su ronda, habían dos chicos con fracturas leves y un niño de 5 años que no dejaba de llorar con la pierna rota, el hombro dislocado y varios cortes en su rostro. Suspiro y se acercó a la pequeña que lloraba como magdalena  
-cálmate niña, no pasa nada todo estará bien__dijo tratando de sonar gentil  
El pequeño lo miro, pero no paro de llorar, una joven que andaba con ella le acaricio el pelo, pero la pequeña estaba asustada y alterada  
-oye, ¿eres su madre?__pregunto a la joven  
-no, soy su hermana mayor  
-¿sabes cómo le paso esto?  
-se cayó del tejado de la casa, papa está trabajando así que yo soy la única que puede cuidarlo, ¿podrías curarlo rápido para que podamos volver a la escuela?  
-creo que hoy faltaran a la escuela__escribio algo en el historial, le hizo señas a Suigetsu para que se acercara___sácale una radiografía, tráelo aquí después  
Luego unos segundos Karin regreso con la radiografías, la niña se había calmado un poco, pero en cuanto vio al Uchiha con todos esos artefactos desconocidos, las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia y uso su único recurso  
-¡llamen a Orochimaru para que controle esta Banshee!!__grito enfurecido mientras tomaba los utensilios para suturar a otra joven con una herida de 15 cm

Orochimaru estaba en neonatalogia, revisando los signos vitales un pequeño bebe que había decidido nacer antes de tiempo, lo coloco en la incubadora demasiado pequeño, frágil ¿Cómo se sentirá tener uno propio? Una sonrisa amarga surco sus labios, se alejó de la máquina para revisar a los demás, lo anoto en el historial mientras revisaba la lista de medicamentos. Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron girar, una enfermera estaba parada solicitándole con urgencia, dejo los historiales y le indico a Kabuto que siguiera revisando los demás. salió de la sala para encontrarse con Juugo, quien lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta emergencias, los llantos de la niña se escuchaban en todo el lugar, Orochimaru se preparó para una catástrofe mientras repetía un estúpido mantra de “que no se nada muy grave”, lo llevo hasta donde estaba Sasuke, ambos se miraron durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, el corazón de Orochimaru dio un vuelco y las ganas de abrazarlo traspasaban su interior, pero se contuvo, se quedó allí con su mirada imponente  
-¿Qué necesitas Uchiha?__pregunto en tono frio  
-¡calla esa estúpida Banshe! Para poder vendarlo  
Sasuke señalo hacia la izquierda donde provenían los gritos, Orochimaru camino hasta allí, para encontrarse con una niña asustada y llorosa. Noto las fracturas, hecho un vistazo a las radiografías y luego de unos segundos centro su atención en el pequeña, saco una serpiente de goma de color azul y se la paso, la niña la apretó, se distrajo un poco, lo desarmo mientras que Orochimaru seguía mirándola, cuando se dio cuenta que era observada levanto la cabeza y Orochimaru sonrió de lado  
-hola princesa  
El chica no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarlo de manera extraña, el medico se acercó sacando su estetoscopio, permitió que el pequeño lo tocara y se dejó examinar  
-¿Cómo te llamas?__pregunto Orochimaru  
-yuki__dijo entre sollozos y voz temblorosa  
-pues yuki, necesito que el doctor Uchiha te vende la pierna, ¿quieres?  
La niña asintió insegura, Orochimaru le revolvió el pelo despacio, le limpio los cortes de la frente, los suturo y pego una vandita. Sasuke se había quedado unos segundos en silencio mirando la escena, rio de lado mientras avanzaba  
-bien, ¿ya puedo vendarte la pierna?  
-si…  
Titubeo un poco, Orochimaru se alejó de la camilla, la pequeña tenso su cuerpo, trago duro al contemplar los ojos fríos del apuesto hombre que le vendaría la pierna, su corazón comenzó a latir y no aguanto, un grito se escuchó en la habitación, el hombre mayor giro y frunció el ceño. Eso era bastante extraño, le hizo señas a Sasuke para que se detuviera, a lo que este solo apretó los dientes  
-¡no te vayas! ¡por favor…!  
-hey está bien… cálmate, ¿sí?  
Orochimaru se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la camilla, saco un dulce y un conejo de hule, Sasuke bufo y comenzó a limpiar la herida, de vez en cuando la pequeña emitía gemiditos de dolor, apretaba la bata del pelinegro, cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior. Orochimaru solo le acariciaba el pelo, mientras que la otra chica enviaba mensajes desesperada. Luego de unos minutos Sasuke termino de vendar e inmovilizar la pierna, le coloco una férula enyesada de color rosa, tomo el historial y firmo. La pequeña lo miro, observo su pierna y sonrió, pues ya no le dolía  
-gracias__dijodespacio__el color rosa es muy bonito  
-sí, bueno no puedes quitártelo ni apoyar esa pierna, regresa dentro de 21 días  
La muchacha tomo a la niña en brazos, había un joven esperándolas en la sala de espera, Orochimaru los acompaño y se despidió de ellas. Regreso a la sala de emergencias por su estetoscopio, Sasuke estaba recogiendo unas cosas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, paso de largo, tomo lo que necesitaba, giro con elegancia dispuesto a irse, hasta que la voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio  
-Gracias por callar la Banshe  
-no fue nada, me encantan los pequeños  
Orochimaru sintió la mirada pegada a su espalda, el aire comenzaba a dejar sus pulmones, tenía que salir de allí rápido o sino los recuerdos de aquellas noches de guardia lo atacarían como un puñal silencioso, recito un mantra, se recogió el pelo y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Llego hasta la sala de pediatría, busco unos historiales y empezó con su ronda, Kabuto lo alcanzo con una banana y una botella de jugo, Orochimaru lo miro con intensidad entonces reclamo sus labios, queriendo saciar la sed que sentía su cuerpo ante la presencia del Uchiha, queriendo olvidar esos roces rudos por su cuerpo, esas manos que lo estrujaban, los dientes que mordían. Sí, todo era tan vainilla, suave, dulce…. Necesitaba algo amargo para no empalagarse. Se separó despacio, tomo la botella de jugo y le sonrió, era un buen chico, su amor era tan puro  
-¿todo bien?__pregunto algo extrañado  
-si, todo va perfectamente  
-bien, porque tenemos que operar en una hora  
-estaré listo, pero primero iré a revisar a mis demás pacientes  
Orochimaru se alejó, con el sabor de los besos de Kabuto en su paladar, pensando que tal vez le enseñe unas cosas a ese joven tan inteligente y quizá con el tiempo lograra olvidarse de Sasuke  
*********  
El resto de la mañana paso tranquila, Madara solo tuvo que operar tres aneurismas, revisar a su paciente con los problemas sensitivos y esperar a que su otro caso llegara. Ahora estaba sentado en la parte más alejada del hospital, donde ponían las camillas y los suministros, se quedó allí sentado en una de las camillas comiendo su bolsa de patatas fritas y pensando en lo que el idiota de Hashirama le había insinuado toda la semana, comenzó a suturar un plátano, mientras masticaba una patata, su botella de agua sellada a su lado, destilaba una gotitas: se estaba descongelando.  
Se quedó allí pensando en las locuras que le decía Hashirama cuando un ¡plof! Lo saco de su ensoñación, miro la pantalla de su móvil (iPhone 5)  
Hashirama Senju ( sweet love)  
Esta mañana vi un lindo cup cake y pensé en ti, decorado con crema de chocolate y frambuesas rojas ; enseguida se me antojo devorar tus dulces labios con sabor a margarita, a yerba buena, a fruta fresca  
PD: quiero cup cake para cenar, ser senador es la mierda más aburrida del mundo y Tobirama esta demasiado feliz -_-“  
El Uchiha sonrió mientras negaba divertido, comenzó a escribir algo demasiado cursi y estúpido pero así era la locura donde se había metido  
Madara Uchiha (Madi)  
Si quieres te puedo hacer un cup cake esta noche, yo también estaba pensando en ti idiota, pero no por eso voy a pasar todo el día enviándote msj  
PDT te amo aunque eres un idiota, pero te amo y odio que tu hermano sea feliz (>w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
